


Steps

by spideywebs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gen, Other, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywebs/pseuds/spideywebs
Summary: Peter Parker's steps to becoming a better person.





	1. Admitting

Peter didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were overwhelmingly occupied by the prospect of what May would say. He couldn’t disappoint her, she had lost so much all Peter wanted to do was to make her happy, he didn’t want to risk the place they had got to, he couldn’t do that to her. He wanted to be the perfect child for her, do everything she wanted, whether she said she wanted him to or not, he got perfect grades, didn’t stay out late, didn’t drink, but it wasn’t enough. Despite May technically being his Aunt, she was practically a mom to him, she was all he had. He could never truly be the perfect child, unless he told her the truth.

Initially Peter had been fairly confident, as confident as he could be considering, ‘It’s 2018! I know they’re good people, it’ll be uncomfortable, but I just have to get the courage and do it’ he repeated to himself psyching himself up. He told his friends first, thinking they would be the most understanding, most educated. It happened over text in their group chat, mostly unplanned, triggered by the repetitive way they would call him things that unknowingly made his skin crawl and disorientate everything within him.

‘ _Uh guys, I have to tell u smth…I’m a trans guy. So yeah, I use he/him pronouns and if u could pls call me Peter instead of my legal name, and feminine terms make me extremely dysphoric so if that’s okay please refer to me a boy’_. He had been binding for a few months and presenting masculine for a few months at this point so assumed it wouldn’t be a surprise and would be quickly accepted. However, the replies rushed in, ‘ _lol so u wna be a boy and chop off ur boobs?_ ’, ‘ _idk ive known_ _you for years i cant call u peter_ ’, ‘ _we should try calling her peter if that what she wants_ ’, ‘ _ive never met a trans person this is interesting’, ‘me neither omg now we have one_ ’.

Suddenly, Peter had felt more exposed and judged than he ever had been. He knew they all meant well…kind of, but it was like he was being ogled in a zoo, a strange creature they didn’t know how to interact with. He had turned his phone and ignored it as much as he could. Until he had to go to school on the Monday, and apparently nothing had changed, they still used the wrong pronouns and name. Peter shrugged it off as them just needing time, but it didn’t change. He spoke to people privately and asked them to use the right name and pronouns, they said, sure they would try, but what does that even mean when they didn’t care about hurting him. Despite his corrections nothing changed. It was isolating, he didn’t know what the point was in existing if he was just a form of someone everyone wanted him to be, the perfect daughter, the nerdy girl in class, the girl who would just _grow_ into her femininity. 

He spent days at school disassociated from everything, vaguely responding to the name he knew he was expected to respond to. His grades slipped, and he regretted ever saying anything. At least before he could write off the misgendering as them just not knowing, but now every ‘she’, every ‘girl’, felt like a stab in the gut, felt like a slur wrapping around him, powering his dysphoria. Whispering in his ear _‘You’ll never be a guy’ ‘Stop pretending’ ‘Just be the girl they want you to be, make them happy’ ‘You’re disgusting’ ‘You’re a freak’ ‘Everyone will laugh at you’ ‘You’re a joke’_. Tearing him down further and further until he was nearly just an empty shell.

The thing that kept him going was being Spider-Man. When he binded his chest and put on the suit, he could be and do anything he wanted. Everyone respected him, ‘There’s that spider boy!’ people would shout. Even though they were getting his name wrong, it meant everything to him. He was the hero! Swinging through queens, fighting crime, he was powerful, he was respected, no one knew he was trans he was just Spider-Man.

But May knew something was wrong. She had given him time, to see if it was just a bad few weeks but he didn’t recover from it and he didn’t go to her. She saw his grades slipping, hanging out with friends less, being less present in conversations. She knew they had both been through a lot but the thing that got them through it was their relationship. They had always been close and would tell each other everything. Which is what made her so worried, he hadn’t mentioned a word about anything to her in weeks. So, she decided to sit him down one night during dinner.

*

“Honey, I’m in here!” May shouted from the living room when he got home from school.

Peter toed off his shoes, threw his backpack towards his bedroom door and shuffled into the living room with little energy. He hadn’t had a bad day per se, but it was the end of the week and he had spent a lot of the night before out on patrol. He fell onto the sofa before he realised May had ordered pizza. Sitting up, he grabbed a slice and fell back into the chair.

“How was school?” May asked.

“Fine.” He mumbled around the slice.

They ate together quietly for a few minutes, the TV playing in the background before May sat forward and spoke.

“Listen, you know I love you right? That I will never judge you, that you can tell me anything?”

Peter began to sit up straighter, heart starting to beat faster, unsure where this was headed.

“I’ve noticed,” she continued, “somethings up with you. I saw homework on your desk, your grades are slipping, and you’re not acting the same. I didn’t want to force you to speak about this, you deserve your space, but you’re struggling I want to be here for you I’m your Aunt and I love you, let me be here for you.”

“I-,” he started, his breathing quickly fastened, anxiety rising, he hadn’t anticipated this happening, he hadn’t prepared, he didn’t know the right words to say, his brain was swarming with thoughts he couldn’t focus on. He felt May move close to him and put her hand on his back, rubbing encouragingly in circles. Until he could find those two words.

“I’m trans,” he choked out, tears starting to silently fall down his face. Peter felt her instantly pull him into a hug holding him close.

“Oh sweetie, that’s it? I thought you were in trouble. That’s completely fine I just want you to be happy.”

“Really?” Peter said, looking up at her in disbelief.

“Of course, I mean you weren’t great at hiding, you leave your binders all over your room, a classic messy boy,” she quietly laughed.

Peter sniffled, beginning to smile, he never expected her to be this accepting this fast.

“Thank you, May,” she pulled him tighter, pressing a kiss on his head.

“So, to make everything clear, how do you define your gender, what name and pronouns do you use?” she asked in a calm voice.

“Trans-masculine, Peter and he/him pronouns,” he said shyly, still apprehensive about saying his name out loud.

“Okay…Peter,” she said, trying the name out, “is there anything I can do right now to help? Anything you need to buy? I’ll sort a doctor’s appointment out for you next week if that’s something you want? And I’ll look into legal name changes.”

“I think, yeah I want to go to the doctors. There’s nothing I desperately need right now but there is one other thing I think maybe I want to do…” he started, a suddenly realisation jumping into his head.

“What is it?” she encouraged.

“Could I transfer schools? When I told my friends, they didn’t take it great and now only call me Peter or use masculine terms as a joke. It’s why I didn’t tell you, I was scared you’d be the same,” he admitted.

“Oh sweetie, that’s horrible, of course you can if it would make you more comfortable. A new start would be good for you, maybe you could go to that Midtown school? The science-y one, you’ve always been especially good at science.”

Peter nodded and smiled, grabbing a piece of nearly cold pizza and leaning back into her, “that would be nice”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote anything story based in probably like 5 years so this may be terrible. I'm not sure where this is going but I have the next two chapters briefly planned and it will follow a similar mcu storyline but with spidey being trans and obviously slight differences, it wont just be a Tragic Trans story but will have him being trans while being spiderman but him coming out is important for the first chapter, and spiderman will be bi because...he is. My characterisation is probably bad but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> Also want to add that I am trans so im writing (mostly) from experience
> 
> please leave constructive criticism/if there was anything you liked!


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After admitting to who he is, Peter has to adjust to the realities of this situation.

A few weeks had passed since Peter had told May, his mood had improved a lot now that he had her to talk to. It had been uncomfortable at first, not being used to be able to speak so freely about being trans, but soon they were back to the relationship they used to have. Peter loved having May to confide in, even though she didn’t understand everything about being trans, she was doing a lot of her own research to avoid overwhelming Peter with questions. He never would have expected this but was so grateful. He hadn’t moved to Midtown High School yet as he was waiting for his name change papers to come through. However, the school was aware about the situation and were ready to accept him as soon as they did. 

*

“How about this?” May held up a shirt for Peter to see. They were shopping for when he started his new school, now that May knew she wanted to get him better fitting male clothes rather than the oversized hoodies he had been wearing to hide his figure.

“Yeah, definitely!” Peter replied reaching out to try it on, smiling as he looked in the mirror to see how it looked. It was a blue and green plaid shirt hanging over his grey t-shirt.

“You look great!” May complimented walking up behind him. Noticing how the shirt fell, squaring off his hips and giving him a more masculine shape. “See how much the right clothes can make you feel better?”

Peter nodded excitedly adding it to the basket but stalling when he saw the other shirts and jackets they had collected, he knew they didn’t have the money for that. “I’ll pay you back as soon as I can! I’ll take up some more photography jobs, I have some savings I can give you.” He rushed out not wanting to inconvenience his aunt.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll deal with the money, you just worry about getting ready for your new school, c’mon,” she nudged him towards the cash register, knowing Peter had enough to deal with already.

May payed for the clothes, as Peter mumbled a “thank you, I love you”, May smiled and put her arm around Peter walking him out to the car.

*

They drove home in comfortable silence, Peter watching as the outside went past his window with the radio humming in the background. When the car pulled up he rushed out to check the post to see if his name change had come as they had left early to go to the shops. Rushing to open their post box he grabbed the pile out, pushing leaflets out the way, flicking through, but none were addressed to him. May walking through the door noticed his slumped posture and sad expression.

“It’ll come soon I promise, they must get a lot of paperwork to sort through. Come on, you’re still my Peter we don’t need a piece of paper to prove that,” ruffling his hair she headed up to their apartment with him following soon after.

“It’s just not fair,” he complained, “I know it’s stupid, but I just want that paper, it will make everything feel more real.”

“It’s not stupid sweetie, you deserve to be able to legally use your real name, anyway you have the meeting with the gender doctor tomorrow! That’s a big step.

I’m very proud of you, you know?” she continued, “You’re a stronger guy than you credit yourself.”

Peter smiled his thanks and unlocked the door of their apartment, “I’ve gotta do some homework,” he told May, going into his room and locking his door. He didn’t actually have homework but thought he could get some time out as Spider-Man in before dinner. It always helped him relax 

Pulling on the suit he double checked his door was locked before leaving music on and climbing out his window. Shooting his web at the building opposite he pulled himself up on the wall, using the momentum to quickly run up the wall to the roof.

Once he reached the top he let out a huge breath, watching the cars and people rush to places down below, he felt free. Beginning to jump roof to roof he saw businessmen shouting on phones, workers rushing to get the train, groups of kids pushing and joking around, he felt his problems drift away taking in the endless sights below him. The diversity below him was what inspired him, made him want to protect the city that he loved so much because of it. He knew there was a place for everyone here and there was no end to the opportunities and wonders you would find.

Watching a specific young boy, maybe around 7 years old, who kept running from his mom pretending he was in a ninja fight, Peter chuckled at his childish innocence. The mom was shouting at him to come back, while holding many shopping bags, getting more and more stressed. Soon Peter saw the kid run into an alleyway, continuing his extravagant fight scene, the mom cursed dropping her bags and ran into the alley to grab him, knowing they weren’t the safest or most hygienic places. A man walking past, seeing this happen, grabbed her handbag exposed on the floor and ran. Instantly, Peter jumped off the roof, swinging down to the street, using the swing to propel him and land in front of the thief.

“Hi! I don’t think that’s yours,” he exclaimed, webbing the guys hands together and then to a nearby lamppost, “Stay there” he laughed. The thief was thrashing about screaming to be let out.

Peter jogged back to the mom and kid, “Here you go miss, call the cops I’ve kept the man just down the street,” he then crouched down to the boy, “Listen kid, do one thing for me?” the boy nodded excitedly, “Listen to your mom, she loves you a lot, stay close to her there’s a lot of bad people, I can’t catch them all, she’s gotta keep you safe.” He ruffled the kids head before jumping and swinging back up the building hearing the kid speak as he left.

 “Are you a superhero like Spider-Man too mom?”

*

He spent a couple more hours as Spider-Man, nothing overly exciting happening. Once he got back to his room he took off his suit and collapsed on his bed, he grabbed his phone – no missed calls – and went on the webpage for Midtown School of Science and Technology. He practically knew the site word for word by now, their zero tolerance anti-bullying policy, the after-school science clubs that he knew he would love, the syllabus they teach. He couldn’t wait to start.

* 

The next day when he woke up May was out, so he made himself some toast and watched some morning cartoons. After a while he heard May unlocking the door.

“Peter, you in?” she called into the apartment.

“Yeah, in here.”

“It came,” she said, Peter instantly stood up rushing to her.

“What?! What? Really?” he rushed out grabbing the envelope she was holding. As she had said, it had the stamp from the New York Civil Court. Opening he found two pieces of paper, the first displaying:

_Dear Mr Parker,_

_Enclosed please find the Certificate of Change of Name from your previous to current, Mr Peter Parker. Please call the number below if you require more copies. For further enquires…_

The letter went on, Peter threw it to the side, holding up his official name change certificate. He had never smiled so hard, feeling May hug him from behind, tears began to gather around his eyes.

“It’s real,” he spoke in disbelief. He was Peter Parker, he could no longer be referred to by his deadname, he was legally Peter. Everything felt so perfect in that moment, he laughed in disbelief and turned around to hug may tight, “Thank you so much, I couldn’t have done this without you.” Before he unwillingly starting crying, May quickly joining in.

“We did it Peter, I love you,” she sniffled into his hair.

They stood like that, crying and holding each other for a good 20 minutes. Just letting the moment happen and basking in it, it was the biggest step Peter had made so far in his transition.

“Come on sweetie, you’ve got your appointment soon you should get ready,” May said, breaking the hug, still smiling at him. Peter nodded, smiling back leaving to get ready.

*

“So, you’ve had these feelings how long?” the doctor asked, he was old and reserved and Peter felt so under scrutiny his anxiety was high and he was sweating a lot.

“Uh-uhh I’ve known for maybe uh a year and a half?”

“Are you asking me?”

“N-no, I just, it’s hard to remember exactly.” Peter stuttered out, he was getting panicked and overthinking everything he said and couldn’t sort out his thoughts. As well as this his spider senses were at a high, he could hear every sound, and everything looked too bright, he couldn’t concentrate clearly on one thing.

“What is your main reason for wanting Hormone Replacement Therapy?”

“I just, it, uh, it’s what I have to do, I want to look like the boy that I am. I want my body to reflect that,” Peter responded, trying his hardest to form clear sentences. He felt sweat pouring down his back, collecting in his binder causing him to shift uncomfortably.

“Hmm,” was all the Doctor said. Scribbling down more notes.

“How long have you been living out as trans?”

“I- Uh, only a few weeks, I came out to my Aunt, my guardian, a few weeks ago. I-I came out to my friends a few months ago.”

“Hmm.”

This continued for another half an hour, with the doctor delving into Peters childhood, his parent’s death, the death of his uncle, the trauma he may have developed from this. Peter felt so raw and exposed all he wanted to do was go home and cry. The doctor asked about almost everything you could ever expect him to, exhaustively analysing Peter and his life.

“Okay, were done. Thank you for coming, I will mail you my verdict in a few days. Goodbye.” The doctor finally said, standing up and opening the door for Peter, shaking his hand on the way out.

“G-goodbye,” he stuttered out.

He had never been so glad to see May, instantly falling into her arms crying.

“It was so bad,” he whimpered. May nudged him towards the door, noticing other people in the waiting room looking.

“We can talk about it in the car.”

So, they went to the car and he told her everything.

“I panicked, and he didn’t believe me, I know it, I’m not going to be able to get Testosterone. I’ll be in this disgusting body forever,” he pulled his legs onto the seat and cried into them. All he could hear was his brain repeating _‘Girl’, ‘Girl’, ‘Girl’, ‘Girl’, ‘You’ll never be good enough’, ‘You’ll never pass’, ‘You can’t even be trans enough’_. He felt the disgust in every inch of his body, he felt his curves as if they were mountains, he felt his chest even though it was bound as if it was enormous. He was shaking and all he wanted to do was tear his skin off, he didn’t want to be like this anymore.

May didn’t know what to do, she had never seen him like this. She just sat and rubbed his back, giving him the time he needed, occasionally repeating, “You’ll be okay.”

Eventually he calmed down enough to wipe his tears and accept a tissue from May. She started the car and began to drive them home. When they stopped outside the apartment Peter spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh Peter, it’s completely fine.’

“I knew it was going to be hard but I…wasn’t prepared for it actually being hard.”

“I’ll be here every step of the way,” she reassured him.

“I know,” he smiled, “Thanks, we can get though it together. Like we always do, we can overcome this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ignoring how the legal name change system actually works in nyc bc its so long and forces ppl to out themselves in newspapers which isn’t good, and idk exactly how hormones prescriptions work in the us so ive mixed it with things I know of how the uk system works. idk if this is good its kinda a filler but not really. next chapter is him starting school so meeting mj/ned
> 
> As always pls leave comments/constructive criticism!!


	3. Overcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was starting his first day at Midtown High, and with this, had to overcome obstacles and anxieties he was unprepared for.

It was Sunday night and Peter was swinging around Queens, nothing too exciting was happening. He had broken up a drunken fight a few hours ago, but he was mostly still out because its where he felt safe. Tomorrow would be his first day at Midtown School and his anxiety was at a high. May had been to meetings with his teachers, they all knew to use the right pronouns and his name was legally changed so that wouldn’t be a problem. He just didn’t know how the other kids would react. And he didn’t want it to become a big thing where he was just the Trans Kid. He had put so much hope on this new school that now it was actually happening he couldn’t help but worry, what if he had idealised it too much, what if he could only be disappointed because anti-bullying policies or not, it was still High School and High School always sucked.

So, he was swinging from building to building, watching the city go past around him. The moon bright above him. It helped him feel free, nothing was holding him back. Finally, he heard shouting in the distance below so swung over to the next roof to watch from above. Below he saw a large, pale bald man, in a suit, shouting at a skinnier man in a suit, face covered in blood and shaking pleading to the other man.

“Pl-Please don’t, I didn’t mean to, I’ll do anything to win back your trust,” Peter heard his whimpering pleas to the larger man.

“You betrayed me once, I won’t let it happen again,” he replied in a deep voice, punching the man with no restrain.

Peter quickly realised this wasn’t just a fight, he was going to kill him. He crawled down the wall closer to the two men before jumping off and shooting webs up to a fire escape, swinging so he kicked the larger man off onto the floor.

“Hey guys! Oops sorry! Your face was in the way of my feet.” 

“You!” the man snarled, trying to get up but Peter was too quick and knocked him back down.

“Yes! Me!” Peter exclaimed, kicking the man towards a nearby dumpster, quickly webbing him to it the best he could while the man screamed in anger. “You found your home,” he laughed.

Running back to the other man, Peter saw he was falling unconscious, he carried him out to the visible street, taking his phone from his pocket and calling 911. He told them to send an ambulance to where they were and that he had the attacker secured in the alley behind and waited until he could hear the sirens coming before he jumped onto the roof above. He saw the ambulance rush the man away, shouting that his injuries were severe, but he was breathing, and the police tear away his webs and arrest the other man. Feeling accomplished and like he had made a real difference he finally swung back towards his apartment and fell into bed.

*

“Peter! Wake up!” he heard his aunt call, waking him up, he felt his body ache in a satisfying way, reminding him of the night before. He groaned a reply, rolling out of bed and stepping into a hot shower, feeling his muscles relax, calming him and preparing for his day ahead. Whatever happened, he was still Spider-Man and had saved a life last night, he could face a couple of intimidating kids.

*

“So, Peter, here is your schedule, including a school map and directions to log onto school computers to access the internal email system,” the receptionist told Peter, passing him a few papers. “You have Biology first, you go right then it’s the second door on the left down the hall. Your teacher knows you’re coming.”

“Thank you,” he smiled at her, following her directions to his room. He stopped before the door, taking a few deep breaths. _‘I can do this’, ‘I’m strong enough’, ‘It’ll be okay’_. He psyched himself up in his head, looking up through the door window he saw the teacher beckoning him in.

“Peter?” the teacher asked, Peter nodded. “Everyone, this is Peter he’s new here today,” he spoke to the class. He turned back to Peter, “I am Mr. Harrington, you can sit next to Ned at the back, he’ll be your lab partner.”

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled shuffling to the back of the class and sat next to who he assumed was Ned. He had noticed people looked a bit taken back when Mr. Harrington used ‘he’ pronouns for him, but no one looked repulsed or angry, so that was a good start.

“Hi, I’m glad you’re here Peter it’ll be nice to have someone to work with,’ Ned whispered to Peter as the lesson on DNA replication resumed.

“Ye-yeah should be good,” Peter replied, smiling tentatively.

As the lesson went on, he realised it was a higher level than his old school and despite being top of his class he still needed to ask Ned a few things for clarity. However, they instantly seemed to get along, as well as you can in a biology class with not much time for real conversation. It just seemed easy and natural, and Ned didn’t show any sort of discomfort towards Peter being trans. Half way through the class Peter showed Ned his timetable and realised they had all the same lessons together and he was so relieved. If he didn’t make any other new friends at least he’d have one person. As the class ended, they packed up their bags and walked out to break together.

“So Peter, do you like Star Wars?” Ned asked.

“Yeah!”

“You could come over and watch them all with me sometime, if you want.”

“What! Are you sure? That’d be so good, I’ve been meaning to rewatch them.”

He spent his break with Ned talking about Star Wars. He started slightly reserved but by the end he was so comfortable speaking to him it was like they had been friends for years. His day went on, staying by Ned, who had seemed to be sitting alone in all classes so Peter coming was beneficial for both. He had spoken to a few other people who all seemed friendly and nice, but as he had joined later in the year friend groups had formed and no one wanted to talk for too long, apart from Ned.

However, the last period of his day was gym. He instantly got overwhelmed with fear, he forgot that gym would be a requirement. How was he going to change in front of all the cis guys? They would see his binder. What if they laughed and told him to go to the girls? And he didn’t have a kit, surely he should’ve got one before he started but May had said nothing about it to him. Walking towards the gym block, Ned continued talking about something Peter couldn’t even hear. He felt like his head was filled with static, questions after questions rushing through his thoughts, his eyes unable to take in anything as it all looked too bright, he was walking on impulse, overcome with such panic. He was shaking as his heart beat against his chest, his binder feeling tighter and tighter. He stopped at the doors, unable to make himself walk in. He stood there for a few seconds before Ned came back out wondering where he was.

“Peter, dude, what are you doing?” Ned paused as he looked over Peter and saw his state.

“I-I, I,” Peter stopped, words swimming round his head, unable to string anything together. Ned moved closer slowly wrapping an arm around peters shoulders, trying to ground him.

“It’s okay Peter, take deep breaths.”

Peter slowly breathed in and out trying to calm down.

“I forgot gym. About changing. Around people.” Realisation suddenly dawned on Ned, as he rubbed his hand up and down Peters back in time with his breathing.

“You’ll be okay, everyone’s accepting here, and if not then they’ll have to deal with me,” he assured Peter. Peter shakily exhaled, starting to calm.

“T-Thanks Ned.”

“Always dude.” Ned smiled brightly at Peter, before continuing, “come on, I’ll get Coach Wilson to give you a kit.”

After a few more moments, Peter followed Ned into the changing rooms, turning off to an office on the left, Ned introduced Peter and said how he needed a kit.

“What size are you kid? Medium?” the Coach asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied taking shorts and a t-shirt from him, both displaying the Midtown logo. Peter then followed Ned out of the office and into the main changing rooms. They found a clear space and set their stuff down. Luckily, since Peter had taken a while to come in, it was mostly empty, the last few people leaving, dressed in their kit.

“You can change in the toilet there,” Ned pointed across the room, “if you want, I do sometimes. But if you change in here, you’ll be fine, people at my middle school used to laugh at my weight but no one here ever has.”

Peter smiled, “I just, I’m used to it being really shitty at my old school, I need to learn that I’m okay here.” He began to change into his kit.

“It took time for me too.”

“Thanks Ned.”

“No prob.”

Once they finished changing they walked down to the gym together and joined in with the workout routine they’d been set. Ned was right, no one mentioned anything to them, and even when they changed after, binder fully visible, no one acted any different. Peter knew that this was the school he was meant to be at. He’d found a best friend, someone who in less than a few hours of knowing him was willing to calm him and work through his panic, instead of laughing at him for being weak or stupid. No one cared that he was trans, he was just a guy, and when he was walking out of school, for the first time in months, he felt safe without his suit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me long to write, I've been busy and I just moved, and I wasn't sure where this chapter was going for a while. I felt weird writing the kingpin I don’t know if I got his character right and I feel weird writing with spideys canon villains because it feels like I'm rewriting spiderman yk. BUT I did find it the most fun to write. I might introduce johnny into this so I can write spideytorch. And hes gonna meet iron man next chapter but I don’t think I’m going to follow mcu canon and have civil war but it’ll be something…I need to plan more. And this is just me rambling out my thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! pls leave comments and let me know how to improve (nicely) if you notice anything


End file.
